Future's Sky
by AruValentine
Summary: This story follows a young man named Aru Valentine, a level three aeromaster, and his struggle with his past and self. Overcoming what he has done and what he shall accomplish. Disclaimer, I do not own any of the A Certain series and do not intend as stating so. The cover art belongs to Pillaws on deviantART and is used with permission and thanks.
1. Prologue

Morning came though the windows, cold and slow. The day was lazy to start and would be lazy to end. Always a low roll, never a sweeping flash. It was Summer, leaning towards the Autumn, mid September. Everyone in Academy City knew this and not many liked it; the sticky warm nights and hot days seemed to feel as though they would last forever.

I was home to this place, known as Academy City, a beacon of scientific advances in the world. This city houses a vast majority of people known as espers, or extrasensory perception user, people with initial powers over the laws of nature. This could range from amazing powers like the ability to turn invisible, kinetic manipulation, or flying. But there were also others that seemed somewhat, out of place; making hair stand up, sharp teeth, or producing slippery goo.

All the same though, each ability and user is unique. The science that governs this phenomenon is known the "AIM diffusion field" a person emits. This is an involuntary movement, AIM, meaning the esper is not consciously controlling it. It's not something you can touch or see, it's only known by use of machines, as it is feint. Each diffusion field is unique in it's own way, for example pyrokinetics make their surroundings warmer. It acts as the spark to ignite ones "personal reality".

This science is vast and still being studied so not everything is known as of yet about it. The use of powers comes from ones own personal reality. It's a complicated thing many still debate the meaning over. In basic terms, the belief in ones perspective of reality is stated to give them power in their ability. Stronger the conceptual belief, stronger the power, or so they say.

Each ability is ranked on their overall power and strength. Individual testing and measurements are conducted on each ability to test power level. The highest rank is a level five, the lowest being a level zero. A level zero is an esper that posses only the capabilities of having an ability; the power is so weak it is only present in testing. A level five is the highest ranked esper, only seven exist in Academy City.

Now that the lecture is over if like to introduce myself. I am an Academy City citizen and student, my name is Aru Valentine, age 16. I am a high school student, I go to an ordinary school near Tokiwadai Middle School. It's pretty basic for Academy City, as most schools are extravagant in some way or another. Tokiwadai being one of the best in the region, an all-girl middle school full of talented individuals.

As for myself, I'm about 175cm, I have a medium size build. I have medium length dirty-blonde hair, that covers my right eye. I wear a small red crystal pendant, a skull ring on my right middle finger, and I have a nose stud on my left side.

As for my schooling, I'm not overly outstanding in my classes. This is likely due to the fact that I don't try at all. I'm not going to deny it, I'm fairly lazy as a student, I have a D to C range in my grades. I have better standing as an esper but even in that area I still don't put forth very much effort.

My esper ability is a unique one, I am an aeromaster. I have control over air, and can kinetically manipulate it at will. This makes my the effects of AIM diffusion field similar to a draft or breeze. Officially I am a third ranked esper, only being that I refuse testing of my ability and don't show enough use of it to gauge it in that manner.

So this is my story, one I have lived and learned from. I hope you can do the same as a result, and if you ever find your self in a similar situation to do good where I have wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh man, why does the sun have to peak out through this window in the morning?" I groan begrudgingly at no one.

I lived in a small apartment by myself on the third floor of the complex. I paid for my rent with a part-time job I had at a local coffee house; it was quiet, but I enjoyed the few customers we got. It was nothing special, just a shop on a street corner.

I rubbed my eyes and exhausted a yawn as I got up and out of bed. It was a Sunday, which meant no school, however, I still had to work. Getting to work wasn't difficult, I just had to avoid people with food or drinks, as not to stain my work attire. Which was a difficult task more than one might think.

After a shower I got into my work clothes, a simple white dress shirt with black tie, black slacks, and a black vest to top it all off. I dried and combed my hair then opened my balcony door. I stepped outside and closed the sliding door, looking out at the morning horizon.

Beautiful shades of orange and red danced over the skyscrapers of the city. It made the morning almost worth getting up for, well, almost. I stepped on the railing, the wind breezing past me and I leaned forward. I steadied the flow of wind into a pocket, simulating the effect of a parachute, gradually floating down. Taking in the scenery was a benefit of doing this every day. I touched the ground softly and fixed my hair so it wasn't so messy from the fall. Adjusting my tie slightly I start my way towards the coffee shop.

The crisp morning air was enough to give most chills, stacked on with the breeze, it was a just little more than cold. I liked living here, it was always nice and calm, well, except when you here explosions in the distance, which was unusually common. As it's said, never a dull moment in Academy City, though I tried to avoid the chaos as best was possible.

A security robot scooted past me, cleaning up the garbage littering the streets. "Walking trashcans, I swear," I mumbled to myself, "Even look like it too, just have legs with wheels is all."

I entered into the shop, the bell on the door signaling my arrival to all the employees. The difference in atmosphere from the outside into the shop is almost amazing, but maybe that's just because it's a lot warmer in there. I lifted the bar door and walked into the break room. I sat down on the sofa, looking at the ceiling, waiting for my shift to start. It was 6:46 AM and I didn't start working until 7:00.

I looked up and saw a figure looming over me, "Figures, you're just as lazy as ever." A loud voice pounded on my eardrums as I looked in its direction.

"Ugh… Do you need something Aikawa?" I perished the thought of retorting to her, yet did anyway. A short girl, long blonde hair with short bangs. Annoying and obnoxious as ever, she was my co-employee and also classmate. Her name was Mina Aikawa.

"Hey! Don't act so condescending to me!" She was always like this, loud, never caring about others. "It's too early in the morning to deal with you…" She looked at me with rage in her eyes, then like a balloon just deflated into nothingness with a deep sigh.

"I hate to agree with you, and believe me, I mean HATE, but you're right." She walked over to the other side of the couch and slumped into a seat.

The manager always laid out mugs of coffee for the early morning employees, which honestly was a nice sentiment really. I clasped one of the cups and drew it towards myself, taking a small sip of the caffeinated beverage.

"Ack, oh man, this is some strong need of creamer," I say choking the coffee down.

Aikawa let out a slight laugh, "Dumbass, figured you would know by now that Ishida-san doesn't add anything to them."

I glower at her then correct my coffee, "Bite me." She replied with her usual sentiment of making a childish face at me. I could tell this was going to be a long day if she was involved. Mindless bickering from herself and I was nothing out of the ordinary.

I normally worked with Aikawa and or Ishida, the manager of this shop. He owns the business and even named it himself. The name of the shop was simply "Home", which I had thought was cliché and boring. However he loved his work and everything he did was to see the smiles of his customers. Or at least that's how he put it.

My shift was about to start. I arose from the sofa and downed the rest of the coffee. Today Ishida was out doing his rounds to pick up supplies, so it was only myself and Aikawa working. Oh what fun. 


	3. Chapter 2

My shift began like normal, with little business as per usual. It's not that this place is dead and no one likes it, it's just few people know of it. We mostly have regulars, so it makes for a bit of comfort and tranquility among customers.

"Oh hey Takashi-kun!" Mina exclaimed. Takashi Sato, a regular who also happens to be my best friend. He's a little taller than me and has short black hair, he also wears glasses. He's often very cheerful, he's intelligent, and optimistic. "Hello, how are you today, Aikawa-chan?"

Sato was something of a crush for Aikawa, whether she'd admit it or not though, is a different thing. I could infer from the way she acted around him. The way her eyes light up when she saw him, how her energy was peaked, and how hard she tried to impress him. She also was pretty much the one who served him if she were here. Which has been the root of many an argument between us.

I made some idle conversation with Sato between serving customers, "So how's it going man? Anything cool in the life of Sato arise?" He adjusted his glasses so they had shimmered in the light, "Hehe, well, I've been working on my ability some more, and I've learned something new."

His ability was known as Rampart, the power to change the structure of an object into a more dense elemental substance. He is also able to make objects more brittle or even liquefy them. His ability is level three, only able to change things from hand-held objects up to a small car at most. I've seen him once make an aluminum bat brittle as a stick, and break it. Following after he hardened it to steel, making it sharp and jagged. He's very clever, I'll give him that much credit as it's due.

"What did you find out?" an eager curiosity over took me. "I can launch an object while making it light, and then in the middle of flight increase its density." "Wait so like, to get serious speed then bigger impact?" He smiled and looked prideful, "Exactly."

I figured he could come up with something like that, but I didn't know it could be done without touch. It's probably a touch-based interval, having to touch it and only having so much time to manipulate it. He definitely didn't have that ability before, it's good to see growth in him.

"I can do something similar, by throwing an object and using wind-force to accelerate the velocity." He exclaimed in praise, "See, that's genius! I don't understand how you choose not to do well in school or even try going up in level. If you ask me I think you could easily be a level four, maybe even five."

There was a reason I didn't try, or care enough, "You know why I don't." An awkward silence befell the conversation. "O-oh, right I forgot..." I decided to continue or conversation after work was ended.

After my shift Sato and I decided to go to the warehouse and spar. It was place out of sight, where we could test each others skill. "It is something we do as friends, but also rivals. We push each other to excel further, become stronger. As we do our bonds grow and so do we as people." That was something Sato once said, I still take it to heart even now.

We started to come here when we were in middle school, exploring the site for fun. After some time we realized it was abandoned and used it as our hang out place. As we began to increase our abilites we often fought inside the main compound to see how far we had come. We originally started at level one, but trained hard to get to where we are now.

I realized at one point or another that I was better than Sato and wanted to get stronger. The thought of being a level five, one of the few, the elite. It was more than tempting, and I fought hard to get it. However now, I don't really care so much about that, or really anything anymore for that matter. I fought to show I wasn't weak, that I hadn't lost what I already had, and that was it.

I opened the small door instead of the transport, which I usually did, just seemed easier today. The warehouse has been abandoned for almost five years now. I think the company that owned it went bankrupt or something. It still had electricity though, which was convenient for the night. Normally it would be in ruins, but Sato always fixed what we had torn up with his ability.

We stood on opposing sides of the building, getting ready to fight. "Alright, you ready?" I asked Sato as I stretched lightly. Sato answered with a smile and motioned toward himself with his hand, "More than ready, let's do this."


	4. Chapter 3

I launched forward, pushing off the wall behind me with great force landing a kick to Sato's ribs. As he does to avoid serious damage, he fortified his clothing to armor like strength, quickly changing back after each hit. Sato slid in with a quick uppercut, I dodged and retaliate with a blast of air. He regained balance, liquefying the floor so I would lose footing. I jumped and condensed the air behind me, creating a wall, and launched from it toward Sato.

I aimed for a punch at his center, he countered by grabbing my wrist and throwing forward. Knocked hard on saturated floor I nearly crumbled for a moment. "That really hurt," I took in a few breaths and regained my balance. "I'll get you back for that one!" I shouted, but not in rage. He smirked in confidence, "I expect no less from you."

He rushed in with a left hook to my jaw. It was a well aimed hit, and it sure didn't feel enjoyable. I spat out a small bit of blood, wiping my chin after. I reciprocated an assault towards him, letting loose a power I, as a rule, chose not to. It was obvious I was losing, and that was one thing I hated. Ironic for someone who doesn't try hard, try as I might I can't hide my pride.

I unleashed forth a flurry of wind sickles, cleaving the cement and steel asunder. Sato turned the state of the floor more solid to rip up and use as a shield. This proved successful, but was still very much rended into pieces. It was safe to say that was unexpected, but it proves he had improved his reaction time.

Sato then did something I'd not seen, he grabbed the floor he used as a protectant, rendering it consistent to that of paper. He then flung metal sheets at me as glaves. I responded by creating dual aero-blades, cutting them in half, one by one. After the onslaught I followed suit with a combined rush a kick to his legs, and a cut to his arms.

I was able to knock him down, being he was unable to fortify his legs to counter the kick while liquefying his coat to prevent slashes. I saw this battle won, pointing a spiraling air-accelerated hand at my comrade. He accepted defeat, even though I knew he could have gone on much longer.

"Alright, sheesh, you win, you win," Sato held his head down in surrender. I let out a deep sigh, "Why give up so easily?" I puzzled the question at him while turning away from his sight. "A wise warrior knows when he is truly outmatched, and aye you were indeed Aru."

He was modest, but was also right in a way. I may lack ranking in this city, but that is of my choice, not thereof or lack in skill. I could, by choosing, easily make my standing as a level four, possibly even five. I refuse to take tests of my power, only showing very basic skill level. I'm reluctant even to fight Sato, but through his words I've found strength to at least maintain the power level I have, as to counter it dwindling should it ever.

However, I lost that right to soar in the sky when I had torn off the wings of another. Never again will I use my ability for selfish gain and recognition. I swore to not abuse the gift I was given, when I took the gift of one unwilling. Never a day has gone by when I don't think about what I've done, what I made her into.

Sato and I left the site after he made his repairs. We lived on opposite directions so after the main road we made or division. I began walking to my apartment, the twilight over taking the horizon. It was something else, it may be just iridescent, but I enjoyed the setting and rising of the sun. Call me cliché, but it's relaxing.

I made my way into the convenient store near my apartment. The fluorescent lightning giving disgrace to the sunset. I walked over to the section of manga and sifted through it. Finding nothing I liked I walked over to the section of fridges and pulled out a container of strawberry milk. I paid for it and exited the store. I unscrewed the top and took a small drink.

"Ahh, gotta love strawberry milk. Definitely my favorite drink." I was very seldom zealous over anything, but this stuff was just to good. I've always loved it, ever since I was a child in fact. Call it immature, but it was something I liked. Better than raving over a collection of frogs, now that's childish!

I walked up the stairs of my complex and unlocked the door. It was dark and lonesome, which I was reminded of each time I returned to my residence. I changed out of my work clothes and into more relaxing attire. It's not that I enjoyed being alone, in fact I abhorred the thought. It was depressing, tacked on with the fact that I hated being alone. I chose to live this way, out of spite I suppose, to myself. I didn't believe that I deserved anyone's company, not after the things I'd done.

I lied in my bed, looked at the ceiling, at nothing. I held my arm over my eyes, that was something of a habit for myself, though I don't know why. I began to drift into sleep, waking in random intervals. It was hot, far more than I'd like it to be. I switched on the fan that rest near my desk and crawled back into my bed.

"Maybe now I can get some sleep." 


	5. Chapter 4

Bloody and bruised black, a body lie beneath sight. Tremulous under the boot pressed against it's skull. Eyes bloodshot with tension, red streams flowing from them. Limbs ragged and twitching, like a doll with tattered seams. Writhing in a state of bare agony, screaming the same phrase over and over, endlessly.

"It's all I have left, don't take it away!" A voice echoed, piercing and heartbreaking, "It's all I have left…" "It's all I have left…" "IT'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!"

I awoke in a frantic state, unaware the location I was in. A rush of tears cascaded down my cheeks. I was unable to breath, suffocating on the weeping that pursued. "I never wanted this…" I clung fervently to this thought as I did my knees to my chest, "I never wanted any of this…"

It was always like this, on the occasional morning I was burdened to awake this way. The same nightmare clawing at my heart, always following with stinging, hot tears. It felt real, every second, as though it were the reality I had come to know. As if it was the only thing that was, or will be. It made a hole on my heart, just festering and raw. All a reminder of what I'd done.

With a deep breath exhausted from my lungs, I began again to focus on this reality, my reality. I lay my gaze upon the mirror and rinsed my face thoroughly as though there was something to wash from my being. The guilt almost unbearable, it felt as though something were consuming a part of my very soul. No one knew of anything I had done except for Sato, yet I never gave him details. Only reassuring that I had done something worthy of no ones praise.

My eyes were dry and hurt whenever I sought to blink. The dark lines that lie beneath them were a further reminder that I needed rest. To no expense of anyone but myself, I still had to go to school. Though, I could've stayed behind and slept, and yet waking up to an empty apartment was again a depressing thought. In the end I had reluctantly worked up the will to head out.

I got ready for school, a shower followed by throwing on my uniform and grabbing my bag. I had decided to take the elevator instead of float down for once. As the doors opened I noticed upon a young woman, she had to be in my age range. She was a little shorter than I am, an average physical appearance. The one thing that did it though was hair; bright-pink, long hair tied in at the sides of her head by red ribbons. She was adorned in a dress, a white summer dress, going to the knees. She had a rather large luggage bag with her, dragging it around on its wheels. She exited, and I entered, perplexed by her presence in this building.

I wondered what she was doing there at that time, it was an apartment for students, and it was a bit late to be visiting this early. I had always left at late intervals, that was only because I knew I didn't go very far to get to school or really cared if I were tardy. At least I showed up, that's better than not at all if you ask me.

I left my mind wander more, "Was she a student? A new tenant? I don't think I like the idea of living with her, cute as she might have been." Whatever the case, I didn't really care or had the thought capacity to think over it with my lack of sleep.

I made my way to school, late as expected. Arriving in class without an eye on me, I sat in my desk with my head resting atop my arms. It was another habit of mine, but it's better than the hard surface of the wooden desks. Ignoring the lecture altogether, I sat in a state of exhaustion. The dreams had always taken their toll on my energy, and I was always dead tired as a result. More often than not I was plagued by insomnia as well, which was hell when the two coincided.

I heard a deep sigh hover over myself, "Valentine, are you even going to try? Or should I just give you the average grade you put no effort towards?" The teacher spoke aloud to me, though I never cared to listen. "How can you just waste away the intelligence you have, I know for an absolute fact you are smarter than this," he sat down in a chair adjacent, "You're better than this, I know that. Why lessen your ability to show that you can rise to be something great?"

I was beginning to get irritated with his ranting. After a few more minutes I had enough, I was sick of hearing him. Caring as it was, he knew nothing about me. I raised my head to look him in the eyes, "Just stop, save your pity for someone who deserves it, because I do not. Now leave me alone, I don't care what you or anyone else thinks."

He was taken aback, the eyes of the class on me like a target. He wasn't the type to show anger, but he certainly looked hurt by my words. "Just, get out of my class. I'm sorry, but I can't deal with you right now." 


	6. Chapter 5

I went onto the roof after leaving the classroom. Looking out at the scenery of the city, the sun reflecting off the buildings. I heard the door creak open, paying it no mind whatsoever. I continued to overlook the city, killing what time was left of the school day. A presence was standing behind me, and I hesitated to look back. I saw something I didn't expect, a distressed Aikawa. She stood there for some time, looking at me, what seemed off with bore across her face.

"What's wrong? Seriously, I know you're not telling me something. There's no way in hell you'd blow up on anyone, much less our teacher!" Her usual tempered demeanor absent, she wore a face of concern that surprised me. "Just… talk to me, dammit. I know I've never been very nice to you, but… I can't stand to see you like this." She looked almost like was going to cry.

I was silent, uncertain how to respond. I didn't meet her eyes, fearing she was in tears. It somehow hurt to think about. "I can't, it's not something you could understand." "Wh-why? Just try to explain it." There was compassion in her voice, it was far from something I had grown accustomed to. "Are you aware of the Limit Alive incident?" "What… What about it?"

"That esper, I was the one who caused it all…" I looked at the floor averting all view of her. "Wh-what do you mean?" "I was the esper that crippled that girl… she will never use her ability again… because of what I've done…" The words choked out over the knot in my throat. I'd never said that to anyone, not even Sato.

She was silent, and I knew what she was thinking. "How could I do such an evil, bet that's what you're asking yourself…" She stood there, gaze a fixed to the floor. "I wasn't a very good person back then… I know that… There is nothing I can do to amend for the hell I've caused…"

"I-I don't know what could have pushed you to the point of doing something so… horrible, but I don't think you're that kind of person now." She had a look of acceptance, yet not forgiveness. I was silent for a long time, not sure if I should say anything. "You may be lazy and don't try at all, but you're a good person. I believe that, and you should too."

I couldn't speak, my face bright red with a knot welling in my throat. "I-I'm not a good person, but thank you… I didn't expect that from you… or anyone really." I could feel the few small tears rolling down my face, I was quick to wipe them away.

After a deep breath and a seemingly awkward few moments I gave way and headed for my next class. I had Aikawa for my next period, so it was okay for the most part. We don't often talk, at least not in a friendly manner. However today was different, which was kind of nice in a way. She avoided asking anything touchy, but I knew her curiosity would spill over sooner or later.

"So um… I know I give you a hard time, a lot, but it's just cause you don't put effort into anything you do. Is it because of what happened that you do?" Her face was lightly red as she spoke. I wasn't entirely certain how to answer her. "I… don't really know, I can best say that it has to do with it absolutely. However, I think it's also my inability to care about much of anyone or anything."

"But why don't you? I don't understand. Yeah you did things you regret, but that doesn't mean you have a twisted heart." She spoke in my defense, which surprised me.

"I um… wasn't expecting you to speak of me so well…" Red donned my face at her words. "Wh-why would you say that… you don't know very much about me…"

"I know enough to say that you aren't evil or mean, well aside from being snide. You have a kind soul, you care about others, even if you don't show it." She smiled at me nicely for the first time. I was completely taken aback. From that day on I began to think differently about her, she wasn't such a spiteful person as I had believed.

Jeez, if she smiled more, she'd actually be pretty cute. 


	7. Chapter 6

After another lecture from a different teacher I sat in class next to Aikawa. We sat there for a while, not conversing very much. The bell for lunch rang at the moment, and the class, like mice, dispersed. I walked out of class and into the cafeteria, getting in line. After a moderately long line I acquired something to eat finally. I went off to the usual spot, which was the roof, where Sato and had I always chosen to eat. To my surprise I saw Aikawa sitting where we had many a time before. She hadn't noticed me and was looking slightly uncomfortable, her face lightly flushed.

A gust of wind blew in her direction and she looked at me. "Oh uh… hey, I'm glad I was right about this bring where you eat," she spoke in a tremulous fashion. "Did you need some thing in particular, or not really?" "Well, I just… wanted to eat with you, make sure you're okay and all."

It was nice if her to care, unfamiliar as I were to the sentiment. Something still bothered me, though, "That's all well and good, but why are you so… flustered?" Her face lit up and she avoided my gaze. "I… I just… uh…"

She remained silent for a while, I had some idea of why, though. "Ooooh, I get it, it's cause of Sato, should've guessed sooner." "Wh-what!? No! No, that's not…" She grew quiet, face bright red and her head angled towards the ground.

"So I like him… what's wrong with that?" She took a deep sigh, "I'm not here for him, I'm here as your friend, and to support you." "No matter how much I hear it, you being nice to me still creeps me out." Her face burst into flames of anger, "What was that? I don't know I heard you right," An aura of fury hovering over like a cloud. "N-nothing, nothing."

"Oh hey Aru-kun, and Aikawa-chan too!" Sato exclaimed at the sight of us. "You two are sure getting along well." In unison we both stated, "It's not like that at all!" He laughed and we both look away from one another with a, "Hmph."

We ate lunch and had only really idle banter among ourselves. I hadn't told anything to Sato at all, feeling it wasn't the right time or place yet. The bell eventually rang and we went to our individual classes. Class began and dragged on for what seemed like forever. The school day was coming to a close and I was ready for it to be over soon.

My final period had arrived, which was good, because I was accompanied by Sato. I sat down next to him like I always did, "Hey man, how's your day been going?" "It's been pretty well, and what about yours"? I was reluctant to answer, for I wasn't sure what to say first, "Um… well, it's been interesting, overall I suppose it's been okay."

"Just okay? Hmm, well alright," he left it at that, holding a bizarre sentiment over me. "Yeah…"

"Well actually, it hasn't been going the best," I forced my self to speak I knew I would regret it I had not. "What's on your mind?"

I festered over the whole problem, uncertain every which way about it. With a heavy sigh I posed him a question, "Do I… deserve the…" A knot was welling up in my throat, making it arduous to speak. "…the talent and intelligence I have?"

Sato was nonplussed by my words, adjusting himself slightly. "Why would you ever feel as though you don't?" I spat the words out in a hushed malice, "Because I'm not a good person… I've hurt people… I've obliterated their hopes… their dreams… all for selfishness…"

"I don't believe that is at all true, you're no the same person you spoken to me about being, you've changed. You may lack convictions, but that's because you hold yourself below everyone else. Before anyone can you need to forgive yourself."

I wasn't sure how to react, I never once expected him to say that. I was close to tears again, for the friends I have; were always there, with an outstretched arm, and I was just to blind to see it. I put such distance between myself and them, fearing resentment for what I'd done in the past. But that was never the case, they treated the situation as though it was nothing to fret over, and maybe it wasn't.

"Thank you Sato, I know it won't be so easy, but I am going to try my hardest to um… well try my hardest to try again."

Class had ended and so the school day with it. We stayed in class for awhile before leaving, grabbing our bags and walking outside. We waited in front of the school gate for Aikawa to meet up with us. She arrived after a few minutes of waiting, looking slightly red as expected.

"Um… so I'd like to thank you both," I stood in front of both of my friends, "thank you, for helping with what darkness I've tried to combat for such a long time now." I felt my face turn slightly hot, "With both of you helping me, I can say that I will try again, I'll put effort into what I do. Take pride in growing and getting better."

They gave me a look to confirm if I were serious. Sato burst into laughter, "Hahaha, I expect good things from you." He rest his hand atop my shoulder, "Also, remember that we're always here for you." Aikawa had walked behind myself and done the same, after that I really did shed some tears.

"Thank you both." 


	8. Chapter 7

Somewhere else in Academy City a young man sat on the roof of his workplace. A seventeen year-old, Iggy Lockhart, spent his days doing as he pleased. He was tall, with a medium build. His hair blonde and slicked back, showing some light bangs. He had a scar from his lower to upper lip. Lastly he had a opal pendant he wore as a necklace.

Residing with his best friend, Minato, whom he shares an apartment with. Having moved away from home due to family difficulties, he now lives with Minato, who has a similar home situation. They are both members of Judgment, a volunteer anti-crime organization that uses Academy City students to combat and subdue criminals. They are a part of the 108th branch of Judgment officers.

Iggy is fairly lazy, not for any reason, he only dislikes work. He is a good person and has a strong sense of justice. Despising wrongdoing, however to an almost hateful extent. He is a horror movie fanatic, loving all kinds, cheap to well done. Minato had been through every movie, and to no demise but his own.

"Yo, Iggy, you cold up there!?" A distant voice yelled from the door way of the roof.

A young man with short, spiked platinum-blonde hair approached him. Iggy replied still looking off at the sunset, "yeah, a little bit. I was just lost in thought."

"Come on, we have some more paperwork to do." A deep sigh escaped Iggy as he was getting up, "Alright," stretching lightly after he rose to his feet, "well, let's get to it then."

A few separate packets of reports were waiting to be overseen. Daily work consisted of patrols, emergency calls, and paper work.

"Various vending machines throughout different districts have been assaulted for free drinks." Iggy sat down, peering over the desk in bewilderment. "You've gotta be kidding me with this crap…"

"I know, it's not the most heroic mystery to solve, but we gotta do the paperwork all the same Ig." Minato sat at his desk weeding down his pile of papers.

"I feel bad for the guy doing this, probably doesn't have the cash to buy drinks," Iggy states, reclining back in the chair holding his paper up to the light.

"That's a very optimistic outlook, but I doubt it's that easy," Minato retorted then took a drink of juice from a small box.

"One could hope, but either way, it's not evil, just petty. So I can't say I care all that much, just seems like chasing a rolling rock down a hill, ya know. It'll get solved whether we do anything or not."

"Pretty much, but still, if we let small acts go unnoticed then we'll have a list of lame reports like that one. Being a hero isn't always as bright as it seems. Save the day and they appreciate it for a while, but don't one time and they never let it go."

"Man, why are you always so negative, you're starting to remind me of my broth…" Iggy trails off and grows an irritated look. "Tch, forget it, let's just get this over with." Minato looks at Iggy, unsure what to say. "Alright… if you say so man."

After a few hours of report filing the duo finished and decided to return home. They were both tired, and felt rest would do them both well. As well, it was getting late, and their stomachs both knew that.

The two returned home after a walk from the Judgment office. The walk was a slight distance, yet not too far out of comfort. Iggy dive-bombed the couch, and Minato headed into the kitchen. A deep sigh of relief absconded from Iggy. They lived in small apartment, one bedroom, one bath. The two shared a room, having beds on opposite ends of the room.

"Anything in particular you want for dinner?" Pondering for a moment Iggy spoke, "Uh, not really, anything is fine."

Minato began to cook up dinner, while Iggy threw on a movie. The title of this one was -The Thing from the Deep III-. It was a cheap sci-fi horror film, not worry of mentioning. Yet Iggy loved it all the same, not one concern for its quality. He would often even quote some of the cinema, Minato groaned each time in unamusement.

"Ah, this one again, kinda cliche, but still good," Minato says over the boiling water. He was wearing an apron, cooking was something he enjoyed and took pride in.

"Heh, that thing sure is something, can you image fighting it for Judgment?" A fierce beast rose from the lake in the film, snarling with titanic teeth. "Sounds like a pain in the ass. I could just see Hanoji saying 'CHARGE' all dramatically," imitating a leader. They both erupted into laughter at the thought.

"Alright, foods ready!" Minato exclaimed as he took off the apron. He had cooked curry, with miso soup as a side.

They both sat and watched the movie until its end. The ate and saw the film, something common among their residence. Iggy in dramatic tears at the death of the creature from the lake.

"Gets you every time, doesn't it?" Minato sarcastically asked.

Iggy made obvious sniffles, "Sure does, sure does. You will be missed fair creature, until next time."

After the movie and some food they both went off to bed, having school in the morning. Iggy was exhausted, and Minato quite drained himself. They both slumped off to bed. Hitting the bed with a thud, Iggy lay face-first in pillow. "Finally… bed time, woooo." "Goodnight." 


	9. Chapter 8

After a while I began to care a little more about the things I did, though, so sloth as I were I had grown habits of not showing effort. I raised my average to C or B level, not giving it my all. I felt I should care, a bit, but not enough to show I want change. It's easy enough to want something, but to have the conviction and desire to achieve is just not what I was about. I couldn't bring myself to be even slightly selfish, at least not yet.

I bore through the pages of what I'd come to do with my life, ripping out what pages has no meaning; an artist with his works. I was resolute to do only somewhat better, however miniscule it was in hindsight. I sought out a reason, a meaning for the life I was given. Seldom had I thought about it, only seeming to be a bother then. For what reason had I been given the right to soar, while others merely watched from the earth below?

I made up my mind on one thing, I was going to walk in the darkness and stare into its abyss. If what was reflected resembled a monster, I would slay it, if it shown a changed being I would walk with conviction. The latter basically inconceivable, for I bore no will to change. I was going to the District Seven hospital, I was going to see her. The girl with which has no spirit.

Though the incident had died out of public view, there were still many at this hospital that bore a grudge against myself. I felt overwrought at the eyes glued on my presence. "Uh… may I visit um… Yuno Akatsuki?" The words came out in ridicule, butchered by my anxiety. The looks of contempt I received were deserved, and surely more than anticipated. The receptionist motioned down the hall to the elevator. The nervousness I felt burned its way deep in my core. Recalling the words of my friends from earlier in the day.

"It's just something… something I have to do on my own, whatever the consequence." I had discussed the subject long and tirelessly with the both of them. Mina contented my actions,"But!" She had been strongly against the idea from the beginning, saying I did not need to do it. Sato held his arm in front of her, "We understand, we believe in you."

I approached the door, choking down a lead bullet as I made my way towards the door. I knocked twice lightly, closing my eyes tight. A petite voice answered,"Come in." The door slightly ajar, I stepped into the room. Feeling alienated within an instant. Her eyes in a soulless resonance with my presence, not taking them away for a second.  
>The girl was my age, probably sixteen, she was small overall, had medium length amber hair, and wore glasses. Thinking of what I'd done to such an innocent person was enough to make me want to purge my insides out. I could not bare the sight of death on someone once so pure. It haunted my core, the etching still engraved on my heart. "What are you doing here?" Her question knives in my being. Why are you here? Why are you here? WHY ARE YOU HERE?<br>"I… I want… to make this right…" The words felt selfish, irresolute. "I know I have no right… I don't deserve to be where I am today when you've been in this condition for all these years…"

I had taken away her ability, shattered her spine in seven places, and caused incomprehensible damage to her capacity to think. Nothing I could have ever said or done would be enough to give way to forgiveness on her part. Before I came into her life, she was able to glide across the surface of any material. It was beautiful to watch, thinking back on it. Though at the time I cared not about it.

She remained silent, watching me, as I plead my soul bare. "I know you could never forgive the things I've done, and I don't blame you. I was selfish, willing to hurt others to get what I wanted." I wasn't sure what to say, more and more I felt ridiculous with each breath. I felt my face grow bright and hot, and I wanted to leave.

I turned to exit the room in defeat, interrupted mid-step, "You don't ask for forgiveness, so what did you want to gain from coming here?" "I wasn't even sure," I let the words ease out, "I just felt, deep down I could never begin to forgive myself if I didn't come to see you."

Her eyes soften a slight amount. "I forgive you," my heart nearly stopped, "I know what you did was never an act of malice, but a desire for power. I was just an obstacle, a means to an end as it were."

I was absolutely unnerved, "Wh-what did you say?" She left out a soft sigh, "I forgive you, you were wrong then, but I feel holding a grudge is pointless. I accepted the fate I was brought to live in, disheartening as it was. It's been a long time since it happened. I only knew one thing was true, I would not forgive you if you did not want to forgive yourself."

I felt hot tears stem down my red cheeks, quickly wiping them away. "Go ahead, let it out, tears are proof that you still have enough love for the world to shed them."

Time had passed after that, slowly giving way to ease on my heart. I was there for what seemed like a few hours. We talked about our lives, how much we've changed over the years, and what we aimed to do in the future.

"I just lack a conviction that drives me, I feel like I don't know why I'm here, what reason I have to live." "If you ask me, I don't think it should be why you live, more of, what you live for. What you do with the gifts you've been given. As long as you do that I will accept your way of life, well that and, not doing evil." We laughed and smiled, the first real smile I've had in such a very long time.

The weather was beginning to look of heavy precipitation, and a squall following. Down the hall I could hear a vaguely familiar voice humming a tune I thought I recalled. "Yuuuuuuuno! How are you do-" the voice cut off upon vision inside the room. A bouquet of flowers thrown down and the voice was furious.

"I knew someday the time would arrive, but I never expected here, of all places!" I turn to see whom the anger belonged to and had been thrown outside the room with violent force by a hooded person. "You have no right to be here, Aru Valentine!" 


	10. Chapter 9

A ruthless crash against the wall adjacent from the room. I had bounced forward, hitting the floor on the way back down. I hit the tile with a crash, my jaw ramming forcefully. I adjusted myself, then spat out blood. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!" The person was seething with raw anger and hate, not something I had been inexperienced in dealing with.

"You wanna fight me? Fine, I'm willing. However, I won't let this hall be our battlefield," I was composed, not letting my attacker get to my emotions. He obviously had some sentiment for the girl, so I trusted he only wanted me.

Savagely he lunged at me, emitting a bizarre energy in the form of sharp blades, almost like claws and spikes from hand to shoulder. Sinking a claw into the wall behind me, in a short pause he spoke, "I'm going to do to you what you did to her. You don't deserve the life you have, you're nothing but TRASH!"

I swiftly withdrew, taking a fighting stance best as I were able. He had obviously been serious about his threat. I lowered the air pressure in the hall and concentrated it into my hands. With a crash I broke the near by window, the wind and and rain seeping steadfast inside. Quickly running I plummeted down the four stories, the wind roaring in pursuit.

I steadily countered the speed of the fall, gracefully touching the earth. The man followed in a feral performance, leaping down fast. He was aiming right for me, claw dead set. In a seconds occurrence I had barely evaded, grazing my cheek he hit the concrete with a huge blast wave. I needed to take this man dead serious, or I would be quite dead myself.

He took quick, raw breaths then shouted, "I'M GOING TO END YOUR MISERABLE EXISTENCE!" He flung off the hood, and in the slow second of recognition my eyes grew stretched out in horror. "N-no… y-you? How could you? Why would you!?"

"It's been a VERY long time, hasn't it. Oh I've not missed you, in fact I absolutely abhor your living. So let me do the world a favor and put VERMIN like you, to waste."

He had sliced the rain drops as they fell in front of my eyes. Evading each claw as I were able in the frantic state I had now become. I launched a salvo of air blasts in his direction. He had just as easily torn them asunder, each blast destroyed quickly as it arrived.

"Don't make me laugh! Such pathetic attempts to cling to life!" The man smiled an eerie, contorted grin.

I was in nowhere near enough practice to properly defend myself, Sato being my only opponent. I launched air sickles in his direction, only to prove as a waste of energy. He had not even broken a sweat, nor moved toward myself more than a few feet.

"Thus is becoming life or limb, if I don't try my best, I might not have breath to take," I had thought frantically.

I began to let my power take hold, using whatever means to live. My eyes changed a brilliant blue color. I had no intention of killing, but this would kill anyone else. I concentrated the air around me, becoming so dense it was glowing bright.

"I won't let you stand in my way. Not now, not after all I've done."

The air forming into a small sphere of bright, hot energy. Wind in all directions flew in its direction, making it bigger. I had never used such a power, but I would not hit him, only scare him.

"Enough games, you couldn't control that plasma if you tried. Not that it would matter anyway."

The man rushed towards me, cutting the plasma in half. My eyes in disbelief, he was out of his mind. I tried containing the blast best as possible, though my attempt failed miserably. A fiery inferno exploded out of the center from the plasma. The entire parking lot was in chaos, cars destroyed, asphalt melted, trees ablaze.

I lay on the earth my head throbbing, vision blurry. I had to recollect what had happened. After I remembered the man stood above me, not a scratch on him. He was now cloaked in the eerie aura, spikes protruding from all over its form. It was terrifying, his presence in such havoc, remaining unharmed with no effort at all.

In a flash of lightning he was in front of me, took a swift step back then he thrust his claw downward. Plunged deep, piercing my body, into my core, then slowly driving in farther. I coughed up a puddled of blood. My eyes in immense agony, choking more by the second I held my jaw tight.

He drew closer to my ear and whispered, "farewell, rest in despair, once dear brother."

I lay on the cold wet earth, slowly getting warmer, yet I felt I was getting colder. Staring at the gray sky rain falling hard. I attempted to breath, yet only found myself coughing instead. I looked at my hand, it was covered in something black, steadily becoming red from the precipitation. Reality set in and I knew, I was going to die.  
>I quickly tried to force the air pressure to help my wound, "Gaaaaaaaah!" I took in slow, rasping breaths, trying not to take in too much air at once. The pain was agonizing, pulsating through every heartbeat. I forced myself to stand yet soon collapsed to hands and knees shortly after, blood trickled down my torso.<p>

"Naaaargh!" I went from a crawl to a slow trudge, making my way towards the door of the hospital. I made my way through the automated doors and heaved over with a thud. I held my core with a vice grip, gradually losing all feeling and sensation. I could hear the horrified clamor of people around me. Sirens and the sound of heavy boots filled my ears. Vision fading and my voice horse, "Someone," I coughed up more sputum, "please… help me…" 


	11. Chapter 10

I awoke suddenly, the smell of antibiotics and the stiffness in my wrist were sign enough. I was in the hospital, but what had happened? My throat was in pain, but more than that my abdomen hurt all throughout. I felt my head had been wrapped in bandages, and the back of my skull throbbed.

"Wh-what happened?" My throat felt raw as my voice projected.

I could hear the become slightly ajar, I grew anxious of whom it beckoned. My stomach felt knotted in my apprehensiveness. An awkward looking man in a lab coat entered the room. A stern look adorned a his amphibian-like features.

"Ah, it's good to see you awake. You've been out for quite some time now," he spoke in a very monotonic way, like he was almost apathetic. "What happened? Why am I in the hospi-" a fierce pain overcame my torso and I lay back holding my arms to myself tight. "Ack…!"

"Slow down there, you're still recovering. You had a deep puncture wound in your abdomen. Your head was also hurt, but not that seriously. And the pain in your throat is from the anesthetic, so it will go away soon."

I took short, frequent breaths, steadying myself from shock. After calming down I felt drained and absent of energy. I closed my eyes and tried to recall the events that lead to now.

Doctor Frog took a seat on a nearby stool, "You stumbled in hemorrhaging badly, after a long night we fixed the wound. But even with medical technology as advanced as it is, it was touch and go for a while."

"What… what happened to Akatsuki? Is Yuno okay!?" My voice raised before I realized it, and my face grew hot in reply.

"She's alright, no need to worry so much. Right now just focus on getting well. I'll have her come and see you, though she had demanded so all the same."

"How long was I out?" He paused and looked at the chart next to the door. "Almost two weeks now."

"Ah man…" I lay back against the angled bed and rested a few minutes before speaking again, "How long until I can leave?"

"I would say about three days. You recover quickly, having perfectly oxidized blood cells helps your ability to close wounds. Under any normal circumstances, it would be difficult to say. Though, don't undergo any strenuous activity for at least another week, or you're liable to wind up in here again."

"Thank you, I appreciate all you've done for my sake. Even knowing the things I've done, you still chose to help me. I know most wouldn't hearing my name. So it means a lot to me."

"No need for thanks, it's my duty to care for all my patients. I also know yours was a special case, so I saw to it that you should have care, no matter the circumstance."

He left the room with a toad-like smile across his face. I rested for awhile, laying my arm over my eyes. I heard the door creak slightly open, lifting my arm enough to see whom it might be. I felt an unfamiliar smile grow across my face.

A girl in a wheelchair came in with a concerning look on her face. "Hey, hope you're doing better," her words were soft and calming. I swallowed a knot in my throat, "Y-yeah, I guess so, but why are you here Akatsuki?" She moved closer to my bed and rest her hands on my thigh.

"Please call me Yuno, it feels more comfortable. And I'd like to apologize for putting you through so much, it's all my fault." I rose quickly to retort, "A-ack…!" Falling back down just as fast. She motioned toward me in concern, and I waved her away.

In between quick breaths I spoke, "I-I'm fine… don't worry about… me." I recovered my breathing and began again, "It is NOT your fault, please stop shouldering it yourself."

She sighed and then smiled, "I know, you're right. I'm sorry for saying that, it's not fair to you."

I wondered why I felt so uncomfortable, as though I were embarrassed or something. "Th-thank you, for everything. I know I don't deserve your kindness, and I don't understand why you don't hate me, but it means more than you know."

She smiled again in a cute manner, "I don't hate because I believe you aren't the same person whom you had been a very long time ago. Yes, I still wish I had my powers, but I know all the wishing in the world wouldn't bring them back. You're a gentle person, kind and compassionate. And I think it shows in your actions of protecting me. The one who took my ability would never be concerned with others."

She leaned in towards me, touching her hands on my own. "You're sweet, don't ever change from how you are now." I grew lightly red at her actions, "Wh-what? I-I'm not… uh… jeez…" She giggled slightly and made her way out of the room, waving goodbye. 


	12. Chapter 11

Both Mina and Sato had come to visit, giving their "get well"s and lectures on my stupidity. I just wanted to go home, I was beyond sick of this hospital, especially the food. Not that is bad, seeing as how it's budgeted, but slimy meatballs are not good EVER. I had also learned that Yuno didn't stay here all the time, I merely caught her on a weekly check up, an odd fortune. She had visited me twice, both times being good, yet felt sort of awkward in a sense.

After a few more days of laying around I was able to leave, still achy as I was. I walked outside the front door, and breathed in some fresh air. I stretched lightly, as not to open any wounds. I noticed the parking lot was far better than I had left it, except the poor trees were now gone. Last time I mess around with an unstable elemental force like that.

I made my way to my apartment, slowly climbing the steps. I had remembered that there was now a strange girl somewhere here, though I don't know entirely if she did move in or not. I took out my key and turned the lock, "What the… I swear I locked it before I left…"

I opened the door slightly, preparing for a fight. "Had HE been here while I was away?" The thought was sickening. I held my palm flat and made an air accelerated blade. I saw my things thrown about, tossed on the floor without care. I heard a noise from my room, and slowly eased in to confront the criminal.

I saw a figure rooting through my manga collection. I held a hand to their back, "One more move and I take out the air from your lungs."

"Waaah! D-don't kill me!" A shrill voice followed from the figure. They turned around to reveal the girl from the elevator.

"Who are you, did my brother send you!?" I was tense and various as ever.

"Wha- no, why would he, I haven't talked to him in ages," the girl was frantic, nervous for her life.

"Then WHO are you?" I posed the question with sternness.

"Don't you remember, I'm Kazumi. I'm your cousin."

I was completely beside myself, I had no idea what she was talking about. "Huuuuuuh?"

She gave me a bizzare look and spoke lightly, "I'm Damien's daughter, your uncle, remember any of this? Your father Emil's brother. I'm his daughter, we've known each other since we were kids."

I sat and blinked for a while, unsure of the story I was told. "Oooooooh, little Kazu! Jeez, should have said that in the first place."

I began to pan around the room and saw the mess of my apartment. "Okay, nice catching up, now get out."

"Waaaait!" She had puppy eyes with tears. "No."

"But… Emil said I could live with you…" She began to look actually sad at this point, and I had started to feel bad.

"Look, I'd be fine discussing this with my father, BEFORE YOU CAME. But this is ridiculous, how'd you when get in!?"

"There was a key above the door," her eyes yet again in fake tears.

I let out a deep sigh, "I'm going to make a call, stay here, and do NOT touch my things."

I stepped outside and dialed my father's number on my phone. "Hello? Hey, you have some nerve old man…" "Hello, it's been a while son, I've missed you." I was getting irritated, "Enough formalities, explain yourself." "Why whatever do you mean dear boy?" "The short annoyance that has made home in my apartment!"

After a long conversation, to which had no purpose, I hung up. He decided to drop a problem on me, AGAIN. The bastard always did this, so it should not have surprised me. The problem arose that, what the hell was I going to do…?

I let out a deep sigh, "Okay, so I guess your my problem now, FORTUNATE AS I AM. So, I have rules for you to follow. One, no going in my room, unless I say it's okay. Two, you're going to school, NO ARGUMENT. Third, pull your weight here, no freeloading, you will clean up after yourself and do what you can to be helpful. Now I need to have a long, long, awful talk with my landlord. So, watch TV or something until I get back."

She was oddly obedient, nodding as I spoke and listening intently. "Alright, I'm sorry you have to deal with me, I won't be too much of a bother. If I can try that is."

I sighed yet again, "you're not a burden, my dumbass father is for dumping you on me. This won't be the most fun, but I will figure this out. Okay?" She nodded and sat on the couch. She looked nervous, but I didn't have time to comfort her.

After a very long discussion with my landlord we came to an agreement, similar to my own terms with Kazumi. Though more, technical and… disturbing. All the lovely bases of "what not to do with a girl alone behind walls." I was exhausted from all the lecturing, and being lectured.

"Hey, I'm back." She smiled and pointed at a cartoon show on the television. "Check this out, it is so funny!" I saw a bizarre spectacle of a bear with a bird eating a tree to prove he could.

"Uh huh… A-anyway, um… are you hungry at all?" "Um… Kinda yeah," her stomach made noise that contradicted her words. She was bright red and covered her face with her hands. "And wait… have you seriously been her for two weeks!?" "Um… yeah, your fridge is empty." Her face was red again. I sighed once again, "Did you even know I was in the hospital?" "You what?"

I was going to be in for a very long week. 


	13. Chapter 12

On the surface Academy City looks perfect and wonderful. However, there are dark recesses that are burrowed deep in the city. Places where the real rulers roam, twisted and warped scientists that seek to learn anything and everything. People who would sell children for data. And the kind of people you don't want to be on a target list by.

"So, Valentine, he has potential, no?" A sickly white coated man inquired.

"Yes, indeed, he could something great," a woman scientist responded.

An awkward man, worn with age spoke,"I don't believe he has enough DRIVE, he lacks EFFORT. Nothing he does amounts to ANYTHING."

"Come now, don't you think he just needs a push? A little incentive, don't you agree?" The first man asked the two others.

Staring into monitors and clipboards daily did nothing to help their sanity. Most of the people in the darkness of Academy City were those who had genius intelligence, yet lacked esper abilities. This was easily over shadowed, a flying child is always more fascinating than a man who creates power suits and satellites. It's harsh yes, but that's human nature.

The only thing people like this could do is try something completely unfathomable. Something no one man could ever achieve, the impossible. They shoot for stars with air guns. For recognition to be had by someone without abilities that is practically absolute. A genius in Academy City is just an average man, nothing special, even with twice the work or even more than an esper. This is why they turn to darkness. It sounds simple when explained, yet no one knows this, even I hadn't back then.

"His ability could rival the mighty RAILGUN or even the DEVIL of Academy City!" The awkward scientist was zealous.

"Don't get ahead of yourself now, he has potential, not the skill yet. His attempts at plasma control nearly ended his life and many others." The woman was adamant to shoot him down.

"Ah, but it's the mere fact that he could even craft such a marvelous thing at all that makes him fascinating!" The white coat spoke in defense.

"His brother is a truly wondrous SPECIMEN as well, he's practically a DEMON in his own right!"

"Problematic is he towards Valentine's health. He must be watched, thoroughly."

"He must be dealt with, surely. However, I feel his actions are interesting. He is quite fascinating himself. Brothers as they are, I wonder whom will gave mortality."

It had been a week with out issue, no death threats on my end. Yet still, thought of my own blood, trying to kill me. It was not very comfortable to think about. I had anxiety and fear over the entire situation. I had easily become overwrought, though I choose not to let others worry for my sake.

I had another issue to work out as well, though this had become a full time management. I was now living with a younger cousin of mine, no thanks to an irresponsible father of mine. Taking care of someone else was monotonous and arduous. Though I admit, it was comforting to have company. It truly gave me a sense of pride and compassion to care for another person.

I had set up everything as for schooling, clothing, and food. Only my wallet has felt the strikes from it deeply. I had taken more time at the coffee shop to work. Caring for one is enough with my job as it was, but two meant for twice the effort. It had been difficult, but I would not give in, too much now lie on my shoulders.

"Hey, look, I know you took the effort to give me a place to stay, give me food, and get me in school. But you don't need to do so much for me. I can't stand watching you work so much, it makes me feel like I'm a burden to you." Kazumi voiced out her worry.

"Two things, one, you're not a burden, don't ever think that. Two, I can handle the work, it's not like it's difficult." I wasn't about to let her get sad over my sake.

"No, I won't stand for it. I can't bring more worry too you than you need. I'll get a part time job to support my expenses, so please."

A deep sigh left my core, "alright, if you're serious about this, and only if you are. Then I can get you a job as a server for Ishida. He is a very good man I respect him to no end. So do NOT make me look bad, got it?"

Her face lit up with joy, and mine with hot redness. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't let you down!" She leaned in and hugged me tight.

"Alright, alright, enough. Now get off me, Kazu." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. She let go and smiled at me. "Jeez, you're too clingy."

"So um… when did you want to do that?" Kazumi asked awkwardly as she paced about the loft.

I began to put on my work clothes, shoes, tie, vest. "Now."

"What, what!?" She began to panic and hurriedly become presentable.

I opened the sliding door, as was my usual ritual. This time, however I felt something I hadn't in a very long time. A smile grew across my face. I pressed my feet onto the railing, the wind blowing about my hair. The air was crisp and lightly cold. "I feel great, this is going to be a good day."

I dove off the edge, flipping forward towards the earth. The air rushing past me, it was exhilarating. I held out my arms to my side and glided down off my descent. I touched the ground softly and looked back up.

"Hey, no fair, wait for me!" Kazumi yelled down from the third floor of the complex.

"Work stars today for you, so you better keep up with me!" 


	14. Chapter 13

A dull light has been dyed over my life, I felt I had a purpose, little as it may be. Something in me felt like this is where I belonged. Maybe that's why my father had sent her, though, it was very unlikely knowing him. It felt so much less like solitude at home, now it was annoying and hard work. The kind that made life feel it had meaning in it.

"Ya know, I'm glad to have you around," I spoke my thoughts aloud unknowingly.

Kazumi gazed in my direction, bewildered by my words. "Ehhhh… are you okay? You sure you don't need to go back to the hospital?"

"Excuse me if I wanted to be nice okay!" My face felt warm and I felt flustered.

"Thank you, it does mean a lot to me. Even if I normally wouldn't say it. I appreciate everything you've done for me." She smiled at my sincerely.

"Alright, so are you ready for school?" I asked fixing my white dress shirt.

Kazumi adjusted her skirt lightly, putting on her shoes. "You betcha."

A grin grew across my face as an idea came into being. "Hehe, tell you what, I'll race you down to the ground."

"No way, you'll just five off the balcony again." She held her arms crossed and puffed her cheeks.

"Knew it would be too easy to read. Oh well, I tried." I scratched my head lightly.

Kazumi bolted out the door closing it and dove down the steps. "Hey wait! Ah dammit, fine."

I headed out from my balcony, sliding the for shut on my way out. I dropped from the balcony and lowered from floor to floor climbing, waving to Kazumi on my way down. "Hiya, Kazu!"

"Grr, no way, not fair!" She stomped her foot hard on the flat plain between flights of stairs.

"Way!" I tried back upwards in response, dropping another floor before hitting the wet grass.

The morning was nice, the air was cold, but would heat throughout the day. The grass had become taken over by the dew. Nearly causing me to slip and stain my school wear. Kazumi ran down to the outside, looking irritated.

"You're a big jerk!" She held out her tongue in a childish manner.

"It's only cause you don't think better than I do. Options are there, even without abilities. I just proved that now. Not once did I use my air control."

Kazumi was only a level one, she lacked much desire to become better. I believed it was most likely due to the ability itself. Her ability was only a level one, so it was not very powerful. It was safe to call it unconventional, growing in power held no clear results. The power to change iris color at will, known as "Iridescence Shift." It was a unique ability to herself, so little study had been undergone.

"My ability is nothing useful as it is anyway, you know that." She seemed uneasy as I mentioned powers.

"I'm sorry, but look, you don't know anything about your ability. It could be something beyond your imagination. Just keep at it, you might be surprised what you find."

She didn't seem very convinced yet replied in confirmation, "If you say so."

We arrived at the front of the school, "alright, see you Kazu." She nodded and headed off into the main building.

I made my way into the building myself, seeing Sato and Aikawa walking into homeroom. I walked inside and took my seat, back of the class next to the window. I had been behind on my work due to being a week outside school. Though, I'd done what I could at the hospital and over the span of getting Kazumi situated. I raised the grades in my classes, without really trying too hard. I just did the assignments and didn't goof off.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Sato asked with a grin.

"I'm doing well, nothing hurts anymore. I have a wicked scar, though, so that's always fun."

"Jeez, be glad you're not dead, cause it could have easily happened. You can't be so careless anymore, not now. You have something important to keep safe." Aikawa had a point, and I knew that well.

"I know, I have Kazu now. E-er, I mean… Kazumi. She's important to me, I know I need to be careful. I need more strength if I'm going protect her, and even you both as well."

"H-hey! There's a strange student here! It's a male student, he's attacking people!" The student in front of my seat stood up and pointed outside.

"What!? What does he look like!?" I shouted fearing the worst was possible.

"I-I don't know, he's using some strange ability I've never seen before! It's covering his body!"

I slammed down my fist in anger, hitting desk hard. I swore under my breath and lightly spoke, "Brother."

"Alright, someone call anti-skill, I'll hold him off until they arrive! Sato, you're with me! Move now!"

I sprinted out of the classroom and motioned for Sato to follow. We rushed to the entrance of the school. Reaching the main lobby, outside lay staff unconscious, no signs of blood. We stepped outside, wind beginning to stir.

"So, you've finally come. I've been expecting you." I took an offensive stance.

He remained silent, no word spoken towards me. He merely did there, emitting a dark-purple aura from his body. The aura took its form as expected, spikes from head to toe. Claws extended outwardly from his hands as before.

"Sato, do NOT take him lightly, one slip and he will kill you. Those claws are no joke, that's what nearly killed me." Sato nodded in confirmation, wearing a serious face.

"Let's do this." Sato and I both nodded as we rushed from opposite sides.  
> <p>


	15. Chapter 14

Sato and I rushed towards our enemy, taking opposing sides of him. He stood there, waiting for our assault as though he had no intention of moving. I bore dual air blades, ready to defeat him this time. Sato went for his ribs, fortifying his shoes to be steel tough. He didn't waver for when a mere moment, as Sato's kick connected it had no impact.

"Tch, what the hell? My shoe isn't hardened anymore." He was confused but have it no thought.

"How about this!?" I slashed forward, but to no avail. No blade to connect whatsoever.

"Something's not right here, Sato, pull back." We both took steps back from him.

He still didn't move, remaining silent. Something felt off, he didn't seem like he had before. "I don't trust this, he's not fighting back, and clearly he doesn't need to. Nothing we've done works, even before, when I fought him, he easily cut through my attacks. But he was much much more aggressive then. He hasn't even said a word."

"S-so what do we do? There's gotta be something he can't block." Sato said while in nervous thought.

Sato liquefied the dirt under him, holding it as a whip. "I've got this."

Sato rushed forward, swinging the whip towards him. The whip burst into dust upon contact. Sato continued to rush towards him, swinging his fist at him. A swift hook was blocked by a grab of Sato's wrist. He dug claws in deep and flung Sato in my direction.

"Woah!" I caught him in his flight, being pushed back slightly.

"Ack, ah man this hurts." Sato quickly hardened the blood seeping out of his forearm.

"This isn't gonna be easy, like I said, don't take him lightly. I have a theory, but I'm not sure with his ability. I think he can negate our powers, and it seems to be caused by that eerie aura of his. He's cut my wind last time we fought, and also when I used plasma." I spoke nervously.

"Wait, you did what? Plasma? Do you know how dangerous that stuff is? But besides that, in impressed you could make it." Sato scolded me, yet held praise.

I sighed lightly at his response. "I know that, I can't control it properly anyway. But he cut it right in half, causing a fiery hell storm as a result. So I'm not doing that again. What bothered me most is his inaction, he's not taken a step since we've began this. Something isn't-"

He began to step forward, then turned around and ran off into the street. "WAIT! Damn it." I kicked dirt into the wind.

A fleet of anti-skill vans arrived at the gate of the school. Troops piled out and began to set up investigations. The capitan of the squad approached me, assault rifle held in his arms. He was a sturdy man, had short brown hair, and stubble on his face.

"You two, where is the student?" I wasn't certain how to respond, "he ran off that way." I pointed towards the west.

"You've both done well to defend this school, I apologize for our delay. Now, we'll make sure he is brought to justice." He called on his radio, "we've got seven wounded and unconscious staff, and one student with lacerations in his wrist."

A group of medics saw to the wounded and Sato followed with them. "You take it easy man, you've done well."

"Jeez, you're making out to be done hero." His face was lightly red as he held his wrist.

After some time a student from my classroom ran out in a frantic state. "A-Aru! It's bad, I-I don't know what happened, it was all so fast."

"Hold up, what's wrong?"

"It's Mina, she's been taken!"

My blood froze at hearing his words. "She was taken by a group of high level espers. No one could stand up to them, I-I'm sorry." He was holding his side, and looked exhausted.

I stood there for a few moments, thoughts whirlingin my head. "H-h-hey! Hey! Capitan, this man's been injured. And there are more students in our class!"

The capitan sent his medical team inside the school. I stood there as time passed at a crawl, not knowing what to do. Thoughts racing in my head, "How could I let this happen? What the hell is wrong with me? Damn, damn damn!"

I slowly approached the capitan, my face in shock. "H-hey, there's something you need to know. A-a friend of mine, she was taken by a group of espers. Y-you have to do something!"

He made another radio call, talking for an extended period of time. "Alright, we've set up road blocks and filed a missing persons report. Anyone within this district will be required to show identification and residency files. We will find her, I swear on that."

After the school was able to leave I searched frantically for Kazumi. I found her as she approached the gate, she looked stress worn and unnerved.

We walked in silence to the apartment, stopping on the way at a ID post. We were both scanned and let through. I walked inside the apartment and sat on my bed, Kazumi closed the door slowly. She sat down next to me, wearing a face of consternation.

"Hey, are you okay? You look pale." She put an arm on my shoulder in concern.

I couldn't speak, my throat welling with a knot. I hugged her tight, tears streaming from my eyes. "I-I couldn't protect her… she's gone… it's all my fault…"

She held me close resting her head against mine. She was uneasy, yet held composed. "Don't say that, it's not you're fault. You've done your best. You've always been strong for me, so I'm here for you right here and now. I always will be, you know that." 


	16. Chapter 15

Isolated in a dark room, the highest floor within a dark skyscraper amongst the city that shone bright. A young man sat in a steel chair leaning over a worn table. The clank of rain on metal roofing being the only audible noise. "I always believed in justice, I believed that it would defeat the wickedness of this world." Distraught and conflicted, Iggy spoke to himself. "There was nothing I could do, I fought, I tried. Isn't that enough?"

"I've given into the darkness, I've let it rule me. Taken hold of my heart." A fist met with the table in violent force. "Nothing I've done has meant anything, I've only hurt others in spite of myself!"

A raspy voice spoke in response, "you've done what is necessary, nothing more matters."

"I've done a crime! I've lead someone into this hell that I didn't intend! You said I would have him! You swore to me that I would show him justice!" Iggy fought with the voice in blinded furry.

The voice held no reply, nothing but silence from the intercom. "I'll have your head, normally regret crossing me!"

* * *

><p>"Inject the solution, here," pointing to various parts of the limb body on the operating table, "here, and here." A man in a dusty lab coat stood and ordered others in similar attire.<p>

"Of course, this experiment will yield much desired results. Perhaps even that which will give him even more power." A thin needle was pressed onto pale skin, worn with bruising from struggle.

"I think this specimen is absolutely DELICIOUS. Such a LOVELY complexion, with PEARL skin." An abhorrent man spoke in glee.

"This should allow us to create an synthetic version of this wonderful ability, and to be compiled and enhanced for use." The woman scientist spoke in a slow tone. "After it is created, I'll work the coding process to digitally improve it. And once we reach that stage it can be put to use."

"Parallel Heart, such AMAZING results from such a PATHETIC esper." The grotesque one continued to spout.

"Perhaps this is indeed our greatest work yet. To think such a magnificent ability, right in our hands."

* * *

><p>I began to question many things in my life at the time. As to what lead to this point, and how I would follow were an unknown concept to me. Mina has been taken, and I would find her, no matter the cost. I had reclined upon telling Sato of this, as he had already suffered from this endeavor. It was something I would take on my own, not getting anyone else involved.<p>

"I'm gonna be out for a while, fix yourself something to eat." I told Kazmi, her face less than convinced about my actions.

"Where are you going-will you be back soon? It's not something stupid is it?" Her questions in a frantic state.

"It's nothing, I'm just going to figure something out. I'll have Sato come by and look after you, does that make you feel better?" I spun a vague lie.

"Hmm… I guess so." She still seemed slightly hesitant.

"I'm going to call him, so gimme a second." I walked into my room dialing the number on the phone.

It rang for some time, yet eventually Sato picked up. "Hello? Aru? What's up?"

"Hey, Sato, I need a favor to ask of you. Could you come and watch Kazu, I need to run out for a while." My words still seemed vague and uncertain.

"Oh, alright, with ask that's happened lately I understand why you asked." He was still in the dark over Mina, therefore it worked to convince him.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." We voiced our goodbyes and both ended the call.

* * *

><p>I began to leave the apartment, hopping out from the three story balcony as I normally did. I was going to find them, do what ever it took to put this to an end. I opened the holographic screen on my phone, looking through the various contact information I had acquired. I pulled up the number that was most recent to be added.<p>

"Hello, this is the anti-skill capitan right? From yesterday?"

"Oh, yes, what is it?" He spoke in a low, almost monotone, voice.

"This is Aru Valentine, I'd like your help on pinpointing the location of those who took my friend." I was in no mood to be denied.

With a deep sigh I could hear sound of a keyboard and mouse. "We have two possible locations, an abandoned factory in seventh district, and a worn down retail office in district nine. These sites have shown high levels of activity in the past twenty-four hours."

"Ill try the closer one, which means factory in this district." I wasn't very pleased at the thought, some scummy factory that time worn to rust.

"We've seen footage that shows a minimum of three different figures moving in and out of the area. You should be well prepared, you're taking on the darkness of this city. Make sure it doesn't swallow you whole."

"I'll take care not to, thank you for your help." I voiced my gratitude.

"I'm going to send a a squad to help in an emergency, is this alright with you?"

"That's a more cautious approach than I had in mind, I appreciate it."

"I'll send the squad over to get you now, just start heading in it's direction." A map with my location and my destination appeared on my screen.

He hung up and I began walking to towards on the empty street. It was around seven o'clock, only the lamp posts illuminated the dark road. The distant horizon was well lit by the vast shopping centers and visitor attractions. The city was always lively, in some fashion or another. It was odd to call such a bizarre place home, yet I knew no different. It had always been my home, where I resided in.

* * *

><p>I moved ever closer to my goal, they would regret taking my friend. For I would make they pay tenfold for their actions. I began working on a new technique, one that would help me in a pinch. Air resonated around my being, I was focusing in deep concentration. I held out my hand in front of me, manipulating the air to lose temperature rapidly.<p>

Before I could finish touching up on my new technique I was interrupted by the sound of a vehicle approaching. I stopped from working further. It came from the direction I was facing, and halted at an ease. The vehicle was a van used by anti-skill forces, the door opened in the rear.

Out stepped an officer who signaled me closer. "Get in, we're here to assist you on this operation." He was a short man, what looked to be in his twenties.

I climbed into the back and sat next to him, along with two others in the same attire. The man spoke again after closing the back door, "I'm Lieutenant Oliver, I'll be your back up on this mission. The goal of this to raid the factory, we will arrest any individuals involved at the end phase."

He handed me a small ear piece, "this is going to let us know your position, and if you've gotten more than you can handle." I put the device into my left ear.

"Phase one one involves you going inside, sweeping the area for anything of interest. We'll establish a base outside while in this van. We have listening equipment and an electronic hacking network. If things go south then we have concussion and flash bang explosives to aid in escape. As well as bulletproof shielding if necessary."

I nodded as he explained the situation. "So, I know this is a personal question, but it helps to know our strengths. What is your esper ability and rank? If you're okay with that, that is."

I sighed lightly, "I am a level three aerokineticist, though, that is only what's on record. By my power I should be higher, but at least four. I can control air, and even the properties of it."

He seemed interested in my words, doubtful he was an esper, a low ranked one if he had been. "Alright, we can work with that. I normally don't do this, but I'd like you to keep my knife, it's a titanium alloy so it has high rust resistance. I can get another at some other time. That should work well with your air control."

He handed me the knife, feeling the weight of the blade as it rested in my palms. It was all jet black, metal grip, and what seemed like a fifteen centimeter blade. I held it in my right hand, then left, testing it's comfortability. I held it in my left hand, flipping it upside down, wielding it backhanded.

"Thank you very much, I'll use it well. I also know what having this means, the ability to take the life of another. However I know that from my ability more than anything." He nodded and smiled.

The van came to a stop, Oliver spoke again, "We're here, are you ready to do this?"

"Ready as I'm going to be." I grinned in a slight manner.


End file.
